Stary Night
by Jo-ChanLover74
Summary: All she knew was his name. However, she feels she knows more. Spiritshipping, Genderbent Juudai, AU/OoC.


**Warning: **Het for those Het Haters. Genderbending. I guess that's it.

**Pairing: **Spiritshipping.

**Note: **Yes, Juudai's gonna be a female in this one. As much as I love to see Spiritshipping as equals, I see Juudai more of a female then Johan. Sorry. It's what I'm use to, plus you see uke Juudai everywhere. Uke Johan's starting to get more popular. So, yeah... Hope you enjoy.

**X-X-X-X**

Looking up into the stary night sky, a female brunet sigh, looking up at the beautiful stary night. Beautiful, and yet something was missing.

Yes. Something was missing indeed.

She looked down to the red dress she was wearing. White shorts underneath the red dress. She sighed, and shook her head.

Nah. The outfit she's wearing isn't it. So, what could be missing? Could it be food? As much as it sounds good to have Fried Shrimp right about now, it didn't seem to fit the night.

She looked around to where she was at.

She was at the park.

Silence.

Nah. That's not it either. So, what could be missing?

She closed her eyes as her mind went through memory lane.

the memory of this moring.

**X-X-X-X**

_Giggling, she grabbed onto Fried Shrimp when the person across from her offered her the rest of his shrimp. She giggled, and looked up at a beautiful day._

"Beauitful day, isn't it?" Asked the female brunet.

The male nodded, "Sure is."

**X-X-X-X**

She softly sighed, and looked down at the kitten she was holding. It was a lovely white kitten with brown at the tip of it's tail. With those colors, it almost looks purple with a red tip.

She intended to give this kitten to someone.

Someone special.

**X-X-X-X**

_The female brunet was holding hands with a male. She gasped when she saw a kitten. It was a kitten that a friend of hers had his eye on for a while now. However, she had her eyes on another. It was a brown kitten with white on it's back. Looks like it could be related to the one her friend had his eye on. She was with another male._

"Aneki(1)! Are you sure he wants that? I mean, everytime he walks by he, he doesn't seem to show much interest." Said the meek male.

The brown-eye'd brunet smiled, "Trust me, Shou... He has his eyes on this kitten, and I'm gonna buy it today... For him..."

"Okay, Aneki." Said Shou, nodding, "I'll wait out here."

The brunet nodded, and walked into the store. She gasped as she bumped into someone.

That someone she was gonna buy the kitten for.

**X-X-X-X**

She sighed in quiet relief, and looked down at the kitten. She was reliefed at she didn't reveal her suprise for that special someone.

Of course, she's also curious.

**X-X-X-X**

_She looked up to see sea-green eyes._

She smiled nervously, "Ahh, I didn't know you were here. I just came here to... Look at the pets here. Turtles are cute, ya know?"

"I know what you mean." Replied the other.

The female brunet, looked down to see a box. She tilted her head as she eyed that box.

The other nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I gotta get going! I gotta do something, okay? It's important!"

"Oh." Replied the brown-eye'd teen. "Okay. Catch'ya later?"

"You bet!" Replied the other, "See'ya!"

He left the shop.

Curious, she looked around the shop only to see that kitten still there. Smiling brightly, she walked up to the kitten.

"How much for this kitten?"

**X-X-X-X**

She placed the kitten down in a box she was carryng. Hoping that he'd come on time to meet her. A mystery to her, she met this man not too long ago, and all she knows about him is his name.

However, something about him just tells her _everything_about him. It's special. It's weird. It's...

It's familiar.

She sat down on a bench and sighed, sadly looking down to the kitten on her lap. She promised she'd meet him here, and... And he's later.

Sure, she's normally late herself, but for him, she made it on time.

**X-X-X-X**

_The green-eye'd teen smiled brightly as he bent down to her eye level, sensing something wrong._

"What's wrong? Why are you so down? Smile! A smile is what I'd like to see!" He said, trying to cheer her up.

She gave a small smile and giggled, "Of course. No worries. I'm just... I'm just tired, that's all."

"Tell you what: Why not meet me at the park tonight! Tonight, at 7pm! I got a surpise for you!" He said, winking at the brunet.

Said brunet softly smiled, and nodded, "M'Kay. Sounds good."

"Great! See'ya at 7pm!"

**X-X-X-X**

It's 7:30pm.

She sighed, and looked down at the kitten on her lap.

Maybe he doesn't wanna meet her here. Maybe he said that just to get her hopes up, and go off into the evening and wait for hours until he comes the next day. This idea hurt. Hurt really bad.

She winced at the idea of throwing this kitten out. Her mother was allergic to kittens, so she can't keep the kitten for herself. That's why she knows she'll never get the kitten she had her eye on for a long time now.

The kitten mewed, and started to bump around in the box, sensing her pain in her heart. She sighed, and looked away. She couldn't even _look_at the kitten.

Sure, she doesn't know the guy. She recently met him.

However... Why does it hurt?

**X-X-X-X**

_The Green-Eye'd teen smiled brightly as he sat across her, smiling. The brunet blinked as she looked up at the Fried Shrimp she was eating._

"Do I know you?" Asked the brown-eyed female.

The male blinked, and looked at her. He shook his head, "Nope. Not that I know of. What are you doing?"

"I'm... I'm eating." Replied the other.

The male smiled softly, "Huh, Fried Shrimp. Is that your favorite?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Nice... Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure... Please though... Tell me your name."

**X-X-X-X**

She stared blankly as it got darker and darker, as the stars star to show more often. It was a beautiful night, and sharing this night would be great.

Though something in her heart felt empty.

**X-X-X-X**

_"Are you new here?" Asked the female brunet._

The blue-haired male smiled, "Yeah. I am. I just moved here a few days ago."

"Cool!"

**X-X-X-X**

She sighed, and looked up to see the street lights are on. Her heart sank when the stars disappeared. She remembered, the street lights are something that gets rid of the stary night every night. It's what made the night beautiful, and cool. However, the streetlights get rid of all stars seen in the sky. She hugged her knees, and looked at the time.

8pm... He's an hour late.

She sighed, and got up. Her heart hurt. Maybe she'd go with another. There seems to be a nice guy in town that had his eye on her. Maybe he'd be the one. Maybe Yubel is the one(2).

She sighed once again, and placed the kitten down on the bench.

"Sorry Lil' guy. I can't take care of you. My mother is allergic to kittens. So, I can't take ya home..." Said the female softly. "I'm sorry."

"Then why don't I take care of it?" Said a new voice.

**X-X-X-X**

_"Why do you wanna know my name?" Asked the male._

The female tilted her head, "If we're gonna hang out, then I gotta at least know your name."

**X-X-X-X**

She gasped, and turned around to see a beautiful shade of blue. She looked into his sea-green eyes, and she held her breath.

The green-eyed male walked up, and softly smiled, "I'll gladly take care of that kitten... And someone else's too."

He held up a white box.

**X-X-X-X**

_"Will you tell me?" Asked the female, becoming determinded to know the other's name._

The blue-haired teen softly smiled, "Alright. If you're that curious, I'll tell ya."

**X-X-X-X**

He walked up to the female, softly smiled, "I'll take care of this kitten, while I take care of that one."

He opened the box, and inside was a brown kitten with the white back.

She gasped, as she saw the kitten.

It was the one she had her eye on.

**X-X-X-X**

_"My name is..."_

**X-X-X-X**

She walked up to the kitten, and smiled softly. She picked it up as cuddled the kitten.

"H-How did you know?" She asked.

The male softly smiled, "I know... I know."

She ran up to the blue-haired male as she cuddled into his chest. "Oooh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're such a good friend you're such a good friend! _Thank you!_"

She lost all the sadness that was in her heart.

It was joy.

It was...

Beautiful.

She looked up at the blue-haired male, and she smiled softly.

"It's weird... All I know is your name... Yet, it feels like I know all about you. You're personality, your likes, and your... Your..."

"My name?" He finished, smiling brightly.

"Yes! You're name! It was like... I already knew..."

He chuckled lightly, and hugged her.

She already knew... She knew what he was thinking. She bet that he was thinking the samething. She knew. She knew.

She closed her eyes. She looked up at the sky, and smiled.

Stars returned. She hugged his arm, and giggled. The streetlights turned off.

There must be a power outage somewhere. However, she didn't care at the moment. She was with the person she cared about the most. She smiled brightly as he picked up her box, and he carried both boxes in one arm while she was hugging the other.

She giggled as they started walking.

**X-X-X-X**

_"... Johan Andersen."_

**X-X-X-X**

Silence.

It was a beautiful night indeed.

**X-X-X-X**

**The end.**

* * *

**(1) Aneki. You see a lot of "Aniki", but "Aniki" means "Big _Bro_", and in this fic, Juudai isn't a _Bro_. So, Aneki means "Big _Sis_" in this fic.**

(2) I _love_ Yubel to bits. I normally put Yubel as a female, but in this case, I made her a male. Hope you're okay with that.


End file.
